


sulking

by goresilks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gangs, Light Choking, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, True Love, Weapons, johnjae is not your average couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresilks/pseuds/goresilks
Summary: Johnny was a tough guy well he had to be considering him being the leader of Seoul's most feared gang, he had been beaten up, shot and once was of the verge of death but nothing hurted him more than being away from Jaehyun.





	sulking

Being the leader of Seoul’s biggest and most dangerous gang sure was a lot of work, between fights with other gangs, drug dealing and making sure that all the gang members were doing their tasks properly, all of this was a heavy weight on Johnny’s shoulders. Yet he always managed to keep his schedule _balanced_ and made sure to always come home as early as possible, so he could spend time with his boyfriend, Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun was sweet, he was everything Johnny could have ever asked for, he was kind, understanding and most importantly loving. He was one of the fewer people to understand Johnny’s work ethic, of course he would get sad at some point, feeling a little lonely but he had never blamed Johnny for it.

 

It was around 2 in morning when Johnny finished training classic self defense to the youngest members of the gang, he was feeling a little sore because he definitely didn’t expect them to be this energetic at this time of night.

 

He proceeded to call the gang’s biggest racer to drive the youngest members to the dorms, Taeil was the one driving, he often offered to help Johnny whenever he needed a ride to get away from a gig or in this case.. to drop off the _kids_.

 

Taeil showed up in a _Laferrari Aperta_ because of course, being subtle wasn’t in his vocabulary unless he was on a mission. The night lights of this secluded part of Seoul were bright enough to make Taeil’s fire red hair and the multiple rings that adorned his fingers shine, he exchanged small greetings with Johnny and smiled at the kids as they settled in the backseats.

 

"Ready to win that race tonight?" Johnny asked when he knew that Taeil never lost a race, especially when he was driving this particular car.

 

Taeil half scoffed as a cocky smile spread across his face, showing his pearly white teeth. "I can bet you my _Mercedes G Wagon_ that i’m not loosing a race anytime soon, also this is a "friendly" race you should come along."

 

"I wish i could but i still have a lot of things to go through."

 

Taeil nobbed and mumured a small _good luck_ as he playfully punched his friend in the chest before going on his way.

 

 

After sending them off, Johnny made his way to the building’s basement to do a final a check up and wait for Yuta and Taeyong to come back from their mission.

 

Yuta and Taeyong often worked in pair and Johnny wasn’t complaining, these two had a great dynamic and they stole important government information like no one else did, clearing about 50 missions over the past 6 months. _Very impressive_

 

Entering the weapon room he saw Doyoung and Jungwoo, sharing a very heated kiss, eyes closed, both seeming lost in each other’s warmth, Doyoung’s hands were roaming the younger’s lower back as he was currently sitting on the on his desk.

 

Lust could literally be smelled at this point..

 

Johnny cleared his throat for the first time, caught the attention of Doyoung and Jungwoo both.

 

"Jungwoo, as much as appreciate you two dating, you have five minutes until your next mission." Johnny spoke, over the palpable tension that surrounded the room.

 

Doyoung's facicial expression turned into a slightly annoyed one as he mumbled _cockblocker.._ in a low voice

 

 

"I know Boss, i just came here to get my pocket knifes."

 

Jungwoo was always so soft spoken, who could’ve known that such a quiet boy was one of the deadliest snipers in the entire land.

 

Doyoung was the one who provided his boyfriend and the other gang members with the greatest weapons, from guns to knifes, everything was customized by him. He recently he offered Yuta a set of customized katanas for his birthday, the blades were the sharpest ones available to date.

 

Jungwoo got ahold of his knifes and face mask before leaving a sweet peck on his lover’s cheek, then smiled towards Johnny. Today’s mission was going to be quick, beating up drug dealers who threatened to interfere with the gang‘s activities always was an easy job.

 

"You guys are so whipped for each other, i swear" Johnny fake gagged.

 

Jungwoo giggled before exting, "I’ll leave now, tell Jaehyun i said hi!"

 

A sudden wave of lonelyness washed over Johnny at the mention of his lover, thinking that he would probably sleeping by now, on his own.

 

Saying that Johnny was tired would be an understatement, his muscles were sore from the fights he had the night before, the few wounds on his forearms suddenly felt very uncomfortable and the lack of sleep only added up to his exhaustion. He specifically spent the previous nights at his office because _no way in hell_ would he face his boyfriend like this, worrying Jaehyun always was the last thing on his list. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in almost an entire week..

_Fuck.._ he missed him

 

Doyoung saw how exhausted Johnny looked, in fact, everyone did.

 

"Hey Johnny, i really think you should go home now. I can handle Yuta and Taeyong."

 

"Doyoung, if anything _you_ should be the one to leave early."

 

"Well i planned on waiting for Jungwoo anyway, Yuta and Taeyong are on their way back from their mission _and_ i already did all the final check ups. Take a few days off you'll collapse at this point, Youngho."

 

_Youngho_ … Doyoung only ever used Johnny's given name in serious situations.

 

_Well.. he can’t really say no now, can i?_

 

Johnny felt really bad about leaving Doyoung behind, he deeply appreciated his friend’s help, seeing that he honestly cared about his health, they’ve known each other for the longest and their bond was stronger than anything.

 

"Thank you Doyoung, i really owe you one."

 

"It’s nothing really, now go and don’t make Jaehyun wait any longer!"

 

The friends shared a few playful hits and warm smiles before the older one left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun found himself unable to sleep _again_.. the past week without Johnny had been particularly hard for him, even if the couple exchanged a few texts to assure each other that they were both doing well, the apartment felt terribly lonely. He took out the blanket that he usually shared with his boyfriend, snuggling in the covers as he turned on the tv, watching whatever show that was airing past midnight.

 

Jaehyun’s ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening, he quickly got up on his feet almost tripping as he made his way to the front door to welcome Johnny.

 

He almost teared up at the sight of his tall boyfriend, all the worries and lonelyness accumulated this past week soon washed away.

 

The younger tiptoed and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss. He felt Johnny’s lips curl into a smile, his strong arms wrapped around the younger’s delicate lower back.

 

"Baby, i was expecting you be sleeping."

 

 

Johnny knew about the difficutlies his Jaehyun faced when it came to sleeping alone, he felt sorry, his soft hand brushed little hairs behind his boyfriend’s ear in a loving manner, he smiled before picking him up, he held him in a tight embrace as he leaded them both on the living room’s sofa.

 

"You have no idea how much i missed you." Johnny kissed Jaehyun on the lips as the younger settled down in his lap, he pulled one of Jaehyun’s hands up, giving him a kiss on the palm and then the tip of his fingers, he saw a soft blush creep up on his boyfriend’s cheeks. _How cute._

 

 

 

After sharing a few kisses both of them started the lean in desperate need to deepen kiss, their breathing going heavier as each minute passed.

 

Jaehyun whined as Johnny started bitting on his sensitive lower lip, his hands resting on Johnny’s broad shoulders. The pace was slow but passionate, tongues gliding gracefully against each other.

 

Jaehyun sucked on his boyfriend’s tongue, hearing him let out a low groan, weaving one of his hands through Johnny’s silky hair and tugging at it ever so slightly.

 

Johnny pulled back only to admire his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips, everything about him was so _endearing_ it made his heart swell up with warmth. His hands found their way to the nape of Jaehyun’s neck, running his fingers through the soft locks.

 

He smiled before leaning back in, running his hot tongue over his boyfriend’s lips in a teasing manner, leaving kitten licks at corners of his cherry pink lips. Satisfied to hear soft whines leave Jaehyun's mouth.

 

“You’re such a whiny baby,” he said softly against Jaehyun’s hot mouth and the younger pouted, the red blush on his cheeks ever so present soon travelled so his ears.

 

Jaehyun knew how desperate he was for Johnny’s touch, his whining grew louder and louder as his boyfriend left wet open mouthed kisses along his neck and hickeys on his clavicles.

 

He _craved_ his touch, after what felt like years of being away from his beloved boyfriend. Jaehyun placed his hand on top of Johnny’s, shifting it around to the front of his neck and pressing down on it, Johnny took it as a signal to apply pressure to his boyfriend’s throat.

 

The slight weight on each side of his sensitive neck made him dizzy, the feeling of Johnny’s hand wrapped around his neck felt.. words were not enough to describe how it made Jaehyun feel, it just _felt amazing._.

 

Lust filled his eyes as he looked down at Johnny, his gaze was mesmerizing, eyes beautifully framed by long eyelashes.

 

_Fuck, he’s gorgeous,_ Jaehyun thought to himself as his throat was relieved from the grip.

 

Jaehyun then burried his face in the crook of Johnny’s neck, running his tongue on the prominent vein which pulsated under his soft touch, leaving a trail of wet kisses all over his neck, the warm wet muscle found its way to Johnny’s earlobe and nibbled on it.

 

Johnny smirked as he grabbed one of Jaehyun’s ass cheeks quite firmly, the soft flesh fitted perfectly in his huge palm, kneading it at a slow pace as the flesh that overflowed the light pink shorts was exposed.

 

The multiple rings that ornated Johnny’s fingers felt cold on the younger’s heated skin, the same rings that would bruise Jaehyun's hips in a heated moment or would sometimes get in the way when they were holding hands. Those rings, Jaehyun loved each one of them.

 

Jaehyun smiled to himself when he admired to small marks under his boyfriend’s ear, lifting his head up to look at Johnny before leaving a kiss the tip of his nose.

 

Johnny was smiling at him, running his fingers trough the soft hair before letting it glide down to the younger’s flushed cheek.

 

The latter bought the hand to his lips leaving small kisses on the palm and fingertips of it.

 

"Let’s go to bed now, you need to rest."

 

Johnny was ready to protest but the pout present on Jaehyun’s lips was enough to convince him not to, _he gave in_ , letting his boyfriend drag him to the bedroom to cuddle some more before getting some sleep.

 

The two boys left small goodnight kisses on each other’s forehead before tangling their limbs together and drifting to a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is really sloppy but i never wrote anything like this hee.. oof johnjae are such boyfriends and the whole au kinda spoke to me but yeah please tell me what you thought of this fic i would really appreciate it *3*
> 
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
